Lluvia
by Lady Lunera
Summary: En una tarde de lluvia y tormenta, Emily recuerda algunos momentos de su vida en los que la lluvia estuvo presente.


_¡Hola! Ësta es una pequeña historia que tenía medio escrita desde hace tiempo pero que tenía un poco bloqueada, y hoy por fin he conseguido terminar. Gracias por leer._

_Sólo por si acaso, la cursiva es recuerdo del pasado._

_¡Disfrutad!_

Se sentó en el sofá, acurrucándose con la manta, y con la taza de chocolate caliente en las manos. Miró por la ventana. Llovía. Las gotas resbalaban por el cristal, muriendo al final de éste. El cielo lloraba una vez más, limpiando las calles de la ciudad. Cerró los ojos, escuchando solamente el sonido de la lluvia, y a su mente volvió el recuerdo de uno de los días en los que la lluvia estuvo presente en su vida.

_Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza al cielo. Había empezado a llover cuando estaban en el restaurante. Caía una lluvia fina, que poco a poco, estaba empapando su cara, Ni siquiera se movió cuando sintió una mano alrededor de su cintura. _

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Me gusta la lluvia- ella lo miró y sonrió._

_-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hotch, vio la alegría en la cara de ella. _

_-No lo sé, me gusta la lluvia -repitió-. Creo que es otro de las preguntas que rodean a Emily Prentiss -sonrió, empezando a caminar. _

_Hotch la observó a su lado, su mano todavía en su cintura. La lluvia ya los había empapado, y el pelo se le pegaba a la cara. Aún así, para él, estaba preciosa. _

-_Tal vez sea ésa una de las cosas que me gustan de Emily. _

_-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? -ella se detuvo, mirándolo._

_-Porque conozco a la Emily Prentiss del trabajo. A la mujer fuerte y tenaz, a la mujer valiente y que demuestra a quien sea lo que vale, y capaz de cualquier cosa para ayudar a los demás. Y ahora estoy descubriendo a Emily, la mujer sensible, tímida en ocasiones y rodeada de misterios y preguntas sin respuesta cómo porqué le gusta la lluvia, o porqué empiezas el periódico por el final cuando nadie lo hace así -sonrió, haciéndola sonreír a ella._

_-¿En serio te gusta todo eso? -preguntó, ella incrédula._

_-En serio -la atrajo hacía él, sus manos en su cintura, y las de ella alrededor de su cuello, y mirándose a los ojos, se acercaron lentamente, juntando sus labios. Ese primer beso, un beso de película bajo la lluvia, que significaba que por fin su relación iba a algún lado. _

Salió de su ensoñación cuando un trueno resonó en el cielo, y se tapó todavía más con la manta. Dejó la taza vacía en la mesa, y miró por la ventana una vez más. Desde su posición en el sofá, podía ver una gran panorámica de la ciudad, el Capitolio al fondo, y con la tarde gris, la lluvia y la tormenta, más ganas de acurrucarse allí tenía. Esas tardes de lluvia le encantaban, y volvió a recordar otro gran momento...

_Era tarde, le dolía la cabeza y se había empapado al salir del coche camino a casa. Había echado una carrera, y aunque sólo habían sido unos metros, se había mojado bastante. El cielo descargaba agua como si fuera el diluvio universal, y aunque sólo eran las seis de la tarde, llevaba lloviendo desde las diez de la mañana. _

_Abrió la puerta y algo le llamó la atención: velas y música. ¿Aaron estaba en casa? ¿No se suponía que estaba en Nueva York? Diez segundos de duda y la mano en la pistola hasta que lo vio venir hacia ella sonriendo. _

_-Bienvenida a casa, cariño -la besó con ternura._

_-¿Y esto? -hizo un gesto con la mano señalando el salón, decorado con velas, con la mesa puesta y con la suave música que salía del equipo de música._

_-Esto -repitió divertido el gesto de ella-. es una velada especial que he preparado para ti. Vamos a cenar. Tengo una sorpresa para el final._

Acarició con ternura la alianza de boda que llevaba desde hacía un año y medio en el dedo. Lo hacía cada vez que recordaba aquella noche. Sin duda, Aaron era el hombre de su vida, al que más había amado y al que más amaría siempre. Otro fuerte trueno resonó en el cielo y sonrió recordando aquella mañana, cuando los truenos parecían provenir de dentro de la habitación...

_-Vamos Em, cariño, tú puedes, ya falta menos -Aaron animaba a su esposa, la cual llevaba quince horas de parto y estaba agotada._

_-No puedo, que me la saquen ya por favor, no puedo -se quejó ella agotada._

_-Un poco más Emily, un empujón más y está fuera -la animó el médico._

_Quince minutos después, y cuando Washington era azotado por una fuerte tormenta, Aaron y Emily abrazaban emocionados a su añorada hija._

Un llanto desgarrador la sacó de sus pensamientos. Desganada, se levantó del sofá y subió al piso de arriba. Cogió a la pequeña, que pareció calmarse un poco al ver a su madre, aunque seguía quejándose. Decidió volvió a dónde estaba antes de que la niña empezara a llorar. Se acomodó en el sofá con la niña en brazos, tapandólas a ambas con la manta. La pequeña dejó de llorar al instante, cuando su madre la apoyó en su pecho y le cantó al oído. Seguía lloviendo, aunque la tormenta había pasado. La niña miraba absorta las gotas de lluvia en el cristal, y se dio cuenta, que su hija había heredado su amor por la lluvia.

_Fin_


End file.
